Epicness
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Chapter 489 parody type thing, I'll give you a cookie if you read it :p.


O.o what in the name of all Otaku is going on?. I mean zombies?, really?..Goodness. Well at least we get to see Dei-nii-nii and Itachi-nii again ^.^.

**WARNING: Foul language, OOC-ness, and it shall be short and crappy.**

**PAIRINGS: *moo* *hoot* *chirp* Damn it I need to get this thing fixed! D:**

**I don't own Naruto if I did....Jashin-sama help us.**

PS: Super, super thankies to Yuti-chan -huggle- ^_^

* * *

(ON MYOUBOKU MOUNTAIN)

"Okay let's go over this again. Jiraiya told me to hide inside Naruto before he died, Now should I do it or not?." the blue and orange toad sighed.

"Great elder..This lil' tadpole is the key to Naruto's four-elephant seal. Even if we _did _hand him over to Madara, He would be alright." The elder toad Fukasaku said.

"Nhm, bring Naruto here. I will read his future, then I will make my decision." The elder nodded, ".....What's a four elephant seal?."

"How should we know your the one who cast it!." the blue toad slapped his web foot down on the concrete.

"But I don't own any elephants, nor do I know any."

"Your the size of one." Fukasaku grumbled under his breath.

"What?."

"Nothin',"

(IN KONAHA)

Karin sat at a table in the makeshift intel unit, two other people sat with her, Ibiki and some name-less intel guy that will never be seen again.

"-Then I-I-," Karin sobbed

"OH PLEASE KAMI-SAMA MAKE IT STOP!." the intel guy cried covering his ears with his hands.

"We don't want to hear about the disgusting things you did to Sasuke in his uncles head!," The interogation specialist pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bu-but I think I might be pregnant." the pink haired medic blushed.

"AH!,"

"Just kidding, I would never have that bastards child." she smirked.

"Oh thank goodness I would hate to see what mutant spawn you two would create." Ibiki shivered slightly, "Now tell us about Sasuke and Kabuto." he leaned forward.

"Sure but you have to feed me, some bread, rice and pork would be wonderful."

"Fine but you'll tell us what we need to know first."

"Nooooo I'm starving..If you don't I'll keep telling you about what I did you Sasuke~!." Karin sang.

"FOOD NOW!."

(WITH NARUTO)

"AHH Ramen!." Naruto exclaimed clapping his hands together, he was sitting in Ichiraku with a big bowl of the steaming noodles in front of him, "Ramen, sweet, sweet Ramen. I'm so happy your not worms!,"

"And it's all on the house." The old cook smiled.

"SWEET!." he picked up his chop sticks and scooped up a pile of noodles.. At least what he thought was noodles.

'_Since when does Ramen squirm like this?.' _he opened his eyes,

"Ya see Pa' he's startin' to like my worm soup." old toad Shima smiled happily.

Hurry spit them out!, "BLAGH." That works too.

"Oh well..Nevermind, just come on boy and don't throw up again."

"Don't throw up?!." the blond squinted his eyes, "That was the nastiest thing since vegetables."

"At least you've never had to try her fly stew," Fukasaku grimiced.

Flames appeared around his wife, "It just so happens that Minato loved my fly stew." she said dangerously slow.

"Yeah well he had been eating Jiraiya boys cooking, it was only natural that his taste buds would have been shot."

"WHAT?!."

"Well anyway let's get goin'!." Fukasaku slowly hopped with naruto at his side.

"hey, wait fer' me!." Shima called.

(SOMEWHERE AT THE SUMMIT)

Suigetsu and Juugo sat around a small fire,

"Do you think anybody even remembers us?." Juugo asked softly.

"Probably not, With everything that's been going on we're probably going to just die of screen." The water ninja took a sip from his water bottle.

"Yes you're probably right."

"..."

"..Hey what ever happened to Miss Kushina?." the red head poked the fire with a stick.

"I don't know, how come last chapter the weapons user we met had lines but the Hyuuga girl didn't?."

"That's a good question."

*POKE*

*SIGH*

(WITH MADARA)

"Ah hello there Tobi. Or should I say Madara." Kabu-maru greeted, his tone slimy, like a worm.

"What are you doing here, I would have thought you'd have some trouble finding me." Good question.

"Well you thought wrong considering I'm standing right in front of you." A drop of sweat fell from his brow.

"Yeah well, anyway You are a traitor to the Akatsuki so you will die." Madara leaped at him,

But changed courses when five coffins rose length-wise out of the ground, he landed and skidded to a stop.

"Here are a few people I'm sure you remember." The lids fell off revealing five Akatsuki members, Nagato who had been taken by Konan(1), Kakuzu who was in Konoha, Deidara who died via explosion(we all remember that), Sasori, and Itachi. All wearing pink frilly dresses.. Just go with it.

"I've revived them to gain your trust, I'm not here to fight." Kabu-maru smirked.

The old leader tilted his head, "W-why are they wearing dresses?!."

"Because when I created them they where nude, They couldn't just walk around naked." the snake/man flailed his arms around in circles."And I couldn't find anything else..They have to match damn it!."

"What was wrong with burial cloaks?."

"Burial cloaks?."

"Yeah, you know the things people are buried in." the masked man raised a finger in a 'didn't you know' manner.

"Oh, well excuse me I'll be right back." Kabu-maru teleported away leaving the corpses with Madara..

"*groan*"

he blinked, "Ngh, Uchiha's should not be in dresses."

"Gragh," Itachi moaned.

"Hahah, Zombie ninja's..Ninbi's, OH!, Zomji's!." My thoughts exactly.

(See made it more interesting' XD)

(MEANWHILE)

"Naruto you shall meet up with." The grand toad narrowed his eyes, "..An Octopus!."

"Oh no!," the blond gasped, "Not an octopus!, Is it the Juubi?!, the eight tails?!."

"I don't know all I saw was tentacles!, and then you shall engage in a grand fight with a man with intense fire in his eyes!."

Well that was anti-climactic.

"I-.I kind already knew that." Naruto blinked.

"Oh, re-really?." Duh.

"Yeah."

"*sigh* So much for the epic reveal." Grand toad dropped his head. Pft epic.

"Yeah well this is NARUTO there is no such thing as an Epic reveal, you can always pretty much see this stuff coming from a mile away half the time." Fukasaku scratched the face.

"Neh...Who are you again?."

Enter large choreographed fall.....NOW!

(IN HEAVEN!!-FINALLYYYY!)

Our favorite silevr haired Jashinist stood looming over the hole, The others had given up and decided to play I cards instead.

"WHY AREN'T I FUCKING DOWN THERE?!," Hidan yelled,

"Because either not important enough to be brought back, or 2. Because your not dead yet." The yellow flash explained calmly.

"Well if I'm not fuckin' dead, then how come I'm HERE?!."

"Cause' people like you for some strange reason." Izuna pointed out,

"So..I'm still in that fucking hole?, " Nod, "Then why hasn't anyone come to dig me out?."

"Are you nuts there are man eating demon deer guarding that hole no ones going to face that just to help _you_." Fugaku glared from his seat next to his wife.

"Well shit."

"SOME ONE PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE I'LL BE A GOOD SNAKE!." Orochimaru called from a mysterious well. Yahiko stared down the hole, watching the sannin walk in circles.

"NO!," Everyone chorused.

"Awww. But I want to see Sasuke."

"We said no you damn pervert!."

* * *

**AND SO ENDS THAT CRAP =_=.**

_(1)..Some people say he's Hidan, some say he's Orochimaru, others say he might just be some random guy. __**I **__personally think it's Nagato. Guess we'll see next chapter :p_

I personally can't wait to see how Sasuke is going to react to zombie Itachi-nii, Man is he gonna raaaaaaaaaaaaage!. And it's gonna be awsome XO!

If you've managed to endure this torture.

THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW~! -wave- :D

Ja Ne~!


End file.
